vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls is the fourth episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-third episode of the series overall. Summary REMEMBRANCE DAY - While Mystic Falls observes its traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead, Damon and Elena try to help Stefan through a confusing time, a task that ends up taking Elena on an emotional journey of her own. A worried Matt tries to figure out the reason behind his mysterious blackouts, and Caroline makes an effort to get to know Jesse better. Jeremy makes a startling confession that hits Damon hard. Finally Dr. Maxfield puts a plan in motion that will change everything. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse Co-Starring *Gregory Chandler as Patron *Amanda Powell as Waitress Trivia *Antagonist: Wes Maxfield. *Silas, Nadia and Katherine do not appear. This is the first episode in Season Five to not feature them. *Stefan is drawn to Elena despite having no memories of his life, his friends, or his family. **This may have been due to Markos' spell to draw the doppelgängers together, as revealed in Resident Evil. *Both Elena and Damon try to remind Stefan of who he is in their own ways **Elena tries to help Stefan regain his memories by re-enacting the first time they met and taking him to Wickery Bridge, which leads to awkwardness when Stefan misreads the signs and mistakenly assumes that Elena has feelings for him. **Damon tries to help Stefan regain his memories by revisiting their history using Stefan's journals and Damon's own recollections of their lives as brothers, both when they were human and after they were turned into vampires. *Because Stefan has lost all of his memories regarding his identity and his relationships with others, Stefan has to re-learn how to be a vampire. Despite the fact that he has no recollection of the guilt he carried from his past misdeeds, Stefan still has an insatiable, Ripper-like hunger for human blood that he must re-learn how to control. *Matt grows increasingly worried about his recent blackouts and enlists Jeremy's help him in getting answers from Bonnie about why he's losing time. As a result, Jeremy is forced to confess to everyone that Bonnie is dead in order to explain why Bonnie cannot help them out of their supernatural problems. *Once Jeremy has confessed Bonnie's death, first to Damon, and then to the others, a memorial is held for her in the woods, which Jeremy, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Matt and Tyler all attend. * It is revealed during Damon's informational discussions about the Salvatore history that his and Stefan's mother died of consumption, which was the old-fashioned name for tuberculosis. ** The Salvatore brothers wouldn't learn that their mother had actually been reborn a vampire following her death in 1858 until Season Six's The Downward Spiral. * Damon explains the origins of the Remembrance Day event, which began after Mystic Falls survived a cholera outbreak in the 1820s. However, he believes that in the modern day, it's just an excuse to get drunk. * Elena rings a bell for her family at the cemetery and takes a drink before explaining to the amnesiac Stefan that, in the last three years, she's lost both her adoptive, Grayson and Miranda, and biological, John and Isobel, parents, her legal guardians Jenna and Alaric, and her brother Jeremy. She also tells him that Jeremy was brought back to life by her friend Bonnie. ** In an interesting twist, Alaric would also later be resurrected in Home. *Tyler made his reappearance after an absence of seven episodes for Bonnie's funeral. *This is the first episode of the season to feature (physically) all eight main cast members. *When Elena touches Stefan's face, and he is about to kiss her, she says, "I'm with Damon." The song "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles is played in the background. **The same song is used in Season One's The Night of the Comet during Elena and Stefan's first kiss. *Wes purposely kills Jesse after finding vampire blood in his system with the intention of turning him into a vampire. He was fed the blood by Caroline in order to heal him after an upset Stefan attacked him at the cemetery. **Additionally, Caroline is the first known main character sired by Damon who has sired another vampire with their blood. Continuity *Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Jesse were last seen in True Lies. *Tyler was last seen in Pictures of You. **His voice was last heard in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Zach Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. **He was killed by Damon in You're Undead to Me and was last mentioned by Stefan in Memorial. *Giuseppe Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. He was last seen during flashbacks in Blood Brothers. *Damon mentioned his and Stefan's mother. She was last mentioned in Season One's, Blood Brothers. *Jenna Sommers was mentioned by Elena. She was last seen during flashbacks in Season Three's The Departed ''and was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were both mentioned by Elena. They were last seen during flashbacks in The Departed''. **Miranda was last seen in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. *John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming were both mentioned by Elena. **John was last seen in Season Two's The Sun Also Rises ''and was last mentioned in ''Stand By Me. **Isobel was last seen in Know Thy Enemy. *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned by Elena. He was killed by Rebekah (indirectly) in The Departed. He was last seen in Graduation. **He would later be resurrected in Home. *Honoria Fell was mentioned by Stefan. She was killed by Stefan in a flashback in The Dinner Party. *Elena mentioned burning down the Gilbert House with Jeremy's corpse inside, which was first seen in Stand By Me. In Graduation, Bonnie successfully brought Jeremy back to life. *The Wickery Bridge was last seen in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. *Rudy Hopkins was mentioned by Jeremy. He was killed by Silas in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *This is the only episode in Season Five where Katherine Pierce doesn't appear until her death in Gone Girl. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Lockwood Mansion **Mystic Falls Cemetery ***Salvatore Family Crypt **Mystic Falls High School **Wickery Bridge **The Woods *McKinley, Virginia **Wes Maxfield's Lab Cultural References *The title may allude to 's 1940 of the same name and 1943 starring and Ingrid Bergman. **Hemingway's work itself derived its title from 's Meditation XVII: "...any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee." *'' '' is also a song by , from the album . ** From Whom The Bell Tolls is also a song by The Bee Gees, Saxon and W.A.S.P. *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' is the name of the season 1 finale of Pretty Little Liars. *''For Whom The Bell Tolls'' is also name of the season 2 episode 50 of The Kids from Room 402. *'' '' is the 7th episode of the second season from the American TV show . Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.63 million viewers in USA, which was 0.30 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #Vampnesia Quotes :Elena: "So, Mr. "So Far, So Good." Mr. "I Can Handle My Brother." Mr. "I Know What I'm Doing..." :Damon: "Hey. I never said I know what I'm doing." ---- :Stefan: "What kind of name is Honoria Fell?" :Damon:'' Shh. You're kind of the one that killed her."'' ---- :Caroline: "Stefan?" :Stefan: (slurs drunkenly) "Caroline Forbes! My best friend." :Caroline: "What? You recognize me?" :Stefan:'' "Well, I've studied pictures. You're much hotter in person. Sorry. I'm—I'm a little drunk."'' :Caroline: "Yeah. Yeah. I can see that." ---- :Stefan:'' "I have no memories because my brain was fried. My brother-- who's been my brother for 160-some-odd years-- stole my girlfriend, and my girlfriend let him. So, you tell me-- what's the point of being good?"'' ---- :Elena: "I don't have any clothes. I have nothing to wear. I mean, I burned my house down with all of my funeral clothes in it. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to have learned how to handle this, but... I can't. I can't keep doing this, Damon. Stefan's gone, Bonnie's dead. She gave up her life so that I could have my brother back, and I didn't even know about it." ---- :Bonnie: (at her funeral) '' "This is good. This is all I wanted. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Promo 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - For Whom the Bell Tolls Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Webclip - For Whom the Bell Tolls|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Webclip 2 - For Whom the Bell Tolls HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash For Whom the Bell Tolls|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x041.jpg|Jesse 5x042.jpg|Caroline and Stefan 5x043.jpg 5x044.jpg 5x045.jpg|Damon 5x046.jpg|Caroline and Jesse 5x047.jpg |-|Screencaps= Season_five_5x4.jpg Elena TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Stefan TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Salvatores TVD 5x04.png|Stefan and Damon Stefan 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Bonnie TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Bonnie 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Matt TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Matt 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Matt 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Matt 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Damon 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Delena TVD 5x04.jpg|Delena Elena 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Damon 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Salvatores 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan and Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Damon 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Jeremy 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Tumblr mv7yz5dfNs1slkkbuo3 400.png Elena 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 14 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 16 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 17 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Elena 14 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 18 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 19 TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline Jesse 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesoline Kiss TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline kiss Caroline 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Bonnie 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Jeremy 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Damon 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stelena TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Elena 16 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 20 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 21 TVD 5x04.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Stelena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Stefan 22 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 17 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Matt 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Matt 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt-Gregor TVD 5x04.jpg|Gregor inside Matt Matt 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Damon 14 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 18 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 23 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Caroline 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Stefan bites Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan bites Jesse Stefan 24 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Jesse 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 25 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 26 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Matt 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Jeremy 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Stefan 27 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Caroline 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Stefan 28 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 19 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 29 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 20 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 30 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Caroline and Matt TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt and Caroline Elena 21 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Jeremy 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Caroline 14 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jeremy 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Matt 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Elena 22 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Bonnie 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Caroline 16 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Tyler TVD 5x04.jpg|Tyler Forwood TVD 5x04.jpg|Forwood Bonnie 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Wes TVD 5x04.jpg|Wes Jesse 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Wes 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Wes Jesse 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Wes Jesse flatlines TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse flatlines The.vampire.diaries.s05e04.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.37 -2014.05.14 03.12.56-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e04.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 19.54 -2014.05.14 03.13.02-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e04.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 01.56 -2014.05.14 03.07.07-.jpg Caroline-hugs-elena-at-bonnies-funeral.jpg Delena504-1.png Delena504-2.png Delena504-3.png Delena504-4.png Delena504-5.png Delena504-6.png Delena504-7.png Delena504-8.png Delena504-9.png Delena504-10.png Delena504-11.png Delena504-12.png Delena504-13.png Delena504-14.png Delena504-15.png Delena504-16.png Delena504-17.png Delena504-18.png Delena504-19.png Delena504-20.png Delena504-21.png Delena504-22.png Delena504-23.png Delena504-24.png Delena504-25.png Delena504-26.png Delena504-27.png Delena504-28.png Delena504-29.png Delena504-30.png References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five